Another Side
by Claire O'Hagon
Summary: This is a prelude to the Outsiders. I hope you like it! Please comment feed back! -C
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy:

Johnny and I start walking home from school. I'm in eighth grade and Johnny is in ninth.

"We should have asked Soda for a ride home." Johnny sighs.

"I know" I reply "at least it ain't too far." Johnny just shrugs. We walk in silence the rest of the way home. About a block away from my house we saw a blue Mustang filled with a bunch of Socs. Johnny cringed when it passed and the Socs. just laughed even harder.

"You alright Johnny?"

Johnny nods "Yeah I guess so." It was Friday and boy was I glad this week was over. I walked inside and it was cool in our house. I was greeted by Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and Soda who were all playing cards.

"Where's Johnny?" Dally grumbled.

"Went home, said he'd come over later, why?" I ask scanning the ice-box.

"He's good at this game and I owe money to dumb, dumber, and dumbest; I need him to help me."

"Aw big tough Dallas Winston needs some help with the little cards" Two-Bit said in a baby voice. Steve and Soda snickered.

"Shut-up" Dally said getting more agitated. I finished my homework. Johnny came over and tried to help out Dally, but Dally lost his temper and stormed out of the house. This of course resulted in Soda, Two-Bit and Steve cracking up. Around seven Soda and Steve took off they had some date. And Darry wasn't home yet which was odd for him.

"Where's Darry?" I asked

"Oh muscle man had a date tonight or he's just working late" Two-Bit said cheerfully.

Later Two-Bit, Johnny and I all got Cokes and went to the lot. We just sat there silently and Two-Bit was throwing anything he could get his hands on. We just sat there, on our little wall. Then a girl walked by she had brown hair like Dally only it was really curly. Once she got closer I realized she had his eyes, blue, blazing ice, cold with the hatred of the whole world. She looked like a younger Dally and a girl. When she walked by Two-Bit whistled at her, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Good job Two-Bit" I mumbled. The girl turned around and started walking towards us. Two-Bit hopped down and I and Johnny just followed.

"What are you doin' all alone at this time at night, it's pretty dangerous." Two-Bit grinned. She looked like a hood from New York City.

"I'm lookin' for someone" She said. She didn't have anything "You know a Dallas Winston?"

Two-Bit grinned "Depends, who's askin'?"

"Just tell me where he is" She said losing her patience, she was the first person who wasn't amused by Two-Bit and the first girl who didn't fall for him.

"I'll tell you if you let me buy you a coke" Two-Bit was grinning ear to ear. Me and Johnny looked at each other and hopped back on the wall. She shook her head and reached into her back pocket. Two-Bit grinned "What?" The girl pulled out a knife and shoved Two-Bitt against the wall. Johnny and I just looked at each other wide eyed.

"Tell me where he is!" She said pressing the knife closer to his throat. Two-Bit was a lot stronger than her though. Two-Bit grabbed her wrists and put her in the same position he was just in and stole her knife.

"Don't go around pulling knives on people. Understand?" Two-Bit said the most serious I had ever seen him be. She nodded quickly. Two-Bit pocketed the knife. "Now why are you lookin' for Dally?"

She looked around then answered "I just need to talk to him!" Two-Bit just looked at her sternly. It was really weird seeing him like that. "I know him from the city just tell me where I can find him!" Johnny hopped down from the wall.

"Come on Two-Bit" Johnny pleaded

"Fine let's get this over with." Two-Bit started to calm down and become more… Two-Bitish….


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy:

Two-Bit lead the way and Johnny and I started shoven' each other to see who would talk to the girl. "Hi" Johnny said quietly.

"Hey" she said happily.

Johnny scratched the back of his head and awkwardly asked the girl for her name. "Delia. What's yours?"

"I'm Johnny Cage and this is Ponyboy Curtis" Johnny said trying to speak louder.

"Hey" I say. Is this what it feels like to be the third wheel? Johnny and Minty where having a conversation, so I sped up my pace to catch up to Two-Bit. "I don't like her" I scowl.

Two-Bit smiled "You just don't like her cause she digs Johnnycakes."

"That's not true!" I exclaim.

Two-Bit starts to laugh "Come on Pony, let Johnny be happy!"

"Whatever man; where's Dally anyway?"

"He's just at the movies." Two-Bit said happily.

"Really!?" I was shocked; I thought that he'd be at Buck's or something. I guess he wanted to stir up trouble with the Socs.

We finally got to the drive in and found Dally; Johnny and Delia were talking by the snack area drinking Cokes. I was glad Johnny was happy, I guess. We found Dally bothering two Soc. Girls.

"Dall!" Two-Bit yelled

"What!?" Dally turned around mildly annoyed.

"There is some girl from New York City who wants to talk to you." Dally swore under his breath and came over. "You think you'll know her?" Dally shrugged then sighed. He followed us to the concession stand where Delia and Johnny where. Delia tried to hug Dally but Dally moved out of the way.

Dally grabbed her wrists and stared at her "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dallas, Mom's dead!"

"Just go home! I can't help you." Dally was stern and he looked pissed off.

"Dallas, I need some where to stay, I can't…"

Dally cut her off. "Delia I can't do anything, Dad can't do anything and won't do anything for you!" Dally was furious.

"Dally please! I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going back to New York Dall! Mom killed herself and I don't know where to go or what to do!" She pleaded with Dally and was on the break of tears.

"Why didn't you just go to Dad!?" Dally was about to start yelling

"Dallas he hates me! I wouldn't want to go to him for help he didn't ever help me and he never will! He used to hit me Dall. When you went outside he would just hit me!"

"Delia I didn't know" Dally was trying to sound sympathetic but it didn't come out quite right. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were always in jail and I didn't want you to worry about me." Delia looked down her hands trembling.

"Delia I'm sorry." Delia shook her head and Johnny and I stood there awkwardly. Two-Bit just walked away.

"I'm sorry Dallas I shouldn't have come to you for help. If you don't want me to stay I'll go back, whatever is best for you." Her hands were trembling even harder than before. Dally looked around took deep breaths.

Then he looked at me. "Ponyboy"

"Yeah"

"Do you think she could stay with you guys for the night?"

"I think we have an extra room. You'll have to ask Darry."

"Alright, Delia stay in their house 'till I tell you, you can come to Dad's I have to sort things out with him. Understand." Delia nodded her head. I never knew this side if Dally existed. I swear I heard him say his Dad was the only family he had left. We started to walk back to our street. Johnny went home and told us he'd come in the morning. Things had been rough for him, his Dad has still been abusing him and his parent's fights just got worse. He did find a way to sneak into his room which reduced his beatings.

We got into our house and Dally came inside with us. "Darry!" Dally shouted.

"What!?" Darry shouted from the bathroom.

"Come out. We need to talk!"

Darry came out from the shower with a towel wrapped around him. "Who's this?" Darry asked suspiciously

"A friend from New York" Dally said being completely seriously.

"Alright, what do you need?"

Dally took a deep breath like he was nervous. Dally being nervous didn't make sense. I thought he was someone who was never nervous who was always so dauntless. "I need a place for her to stay, just for tonight."

"I don't know Dall…" Darry glanced over at me then at Delia.

"Darry please, I'll explain tomorrow or Ponyboy can it doesn't really matter. Just 'till I talk to my Dad and straiten this out."

"Alright fine we have a spare room, sorry if it's messy" Darry says to Delia and he walks back into the bathroom. Dally runs out and I show Delia her room. I get in my pajamas and go into the living room where Darry is reading the newspaper. "Who the hell is that girl?!" Darry says almost whispering.

I spat out everything I knew "She's Dally's kid sister from New York City, I guess their Mom died and now she doesn't have anywhere to go. Her name is Delia and Dally didn't want her staying with their Dad yet."

"So Dally really does care about someone" Darry said smiling. I laughed "Night Pony"

"Night Darry, I'll see you in the morning." I walked into my room and immediately went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dally:

After I got Delia settled with the Curtis' I get out of the house as quickly as I could. I was really pissed off that Delia was back. I'm now gunna have to watch out for not only myself but her too. I couldn't just leave her, even though I should have. I get in too much trouble to watch over her, I could barely keep my own head on. I aimlessly wandered the city doing nothing but walking. Around midnight I ran into Tim who told me to go the hell home. Even though I really didn't want to I did. I didn't want to talk about Delia with my Dad. What was he even going to say? I walked inside slamming the door behind me. "Dad!" I shouted, _why am I doing this?_

"What!?" He shouted back angrily.

"Delia is back." I say grimly.

"Who?"

_Seriously_, I try to stay calm "Your daughter, the one you left in New York."

"Why should I care?" He says like he could kill someone.

I sigh "'Cause Mom's dead and she needs somewhere to stay" _I hate you! _I'm screaming inside my mind.

"Why should I care? Can't she just go to an orphanage?"

"She doesn't want to and there are no decent ones around." I try to say calmly. I look at him for a minute and become a bit more cheerful because I look nothing like him. "She's stayin' here." And I turn for the door.

"This isn't your house and you're not going to tell me what to do or not." He said as he stood up.

"She's already in the city, alright." I was shouting now "She is stayin' here! End of story." Why didn't tell her to scram! Why am I so stupid!

"Get the hell out!" He shouted pointing at the door.

I smiled and walked calmly out of the house. I grabbed a cigarette and walked toward the lot. I hated being in the same room as that man so I usually slept in the lot. I found Johnny in the lot smoking and I lied next to him. "Hey Johnnycakes." I say.

"Hey Dall" Johnny didn't look at me he just kept lookin' at the sky.

We sat there silently for a while. I always wonder if Johnny's alright, I've heard him and Pony talk about his parents. It seems pretty rough for him. I eventually put out my cigarette and fell asleep next to my best friend, Johnny Cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy:

I woke up earlier than I usually; I missed the sunrise though I was a bit upset. I completely forgot that Delia was in our house. I went to the kitchen and started cooking eggs. Shortly Delia walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Ponyboy." Delia said smiling.

I nearly dropped my spoon.

Delia laughed "Calm down Ponyboy! It's just me!" She said laughing.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded her.

"Sorry" she said punching me in the shoulder.

"Do you want eggs?" I ask trying to sound nice.

"Got anything else?"

"Yeah uh, chocolate cake."

She looked at me funny and shrugged "Yeah sure I'll have chocolate cake."

I opened the ice-box and placed the cake on the counter "Don't eat it all or Steve will kill you." She just laughed and cut herself a piece and put it back in the ice-box. We both sat at the table and ate. Wanting to break the silence I asked her a question. "So what's New York like?"

She stopped eating "Well it's big… and it's rough. People seem to end up in the hospital every day. The upper class is just getting worse and my closest friend just got killed by a upper class. I am always getting' hauled in to the station." She looks down at her cake.

"That stinks." I reply and she just shrugs.

"So what's Dallas like? It's been so long since I've talked to him."

I don't know what to say I don't want her to hate him "Well… Whenever there is a crime he gets pulled in by the fuzz; he is always pickin' fights and getting' into trouble." Delia just nods and looks around.

"I remember he got arrested at age ten." Delia says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I remembering him sayin' somethin' about that."

Soda walked out of the bathroom, I didn't even notice him get breakfast. Steve and Two-Bit came in shovin' each other. Steve grabbed the chocolate cake and Two-Bit turned on the T.V. Steve and Soda were waiting for Darry to leave so they could get a ride with him. Soda was also trying to do the dishes but Steve made that nearly impossible.

"Ponyboy" Darry said waving me over.

"Yeah" I said walking over towards Darry.

"Keep Delia out of trouble, use your head and listen to Dally."

"Do what Dally says!?" I say raising my eye-brows.

"Just do it!" Darry said messing up my hair. He smiled "Hurry up Soda! You're gunna be late, then I'm gunna be late, then I'm gunna skin you. Soda and Steve ran out the door, Steve with two pieces of chocolate cake in his hand. Two-Bit remained glued to the T.V. So I started doing the dishes and Delia helped a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Around ten Dally and Johnny came over. Two-Bit had left because we weren't really doing anything. "Hey Delia you can stay at Dad's."

"Thanks Dall" She said smiling.

He shrugged "Yeah sure." For the entire day we just walked around the city. 'Till the double feature we got to the drive-inn and of course we snuck in. Me and Johnny let Dally and Delia catch up.

"I can't believe that Dally has a sister." Johnny said.

"I know, I thought Dally said they were both dead."

"Yeah he did tell me a while ago he had some family, but he hated them."

I nod, I can't believe Dally would hide so much from us. We sat down and watched the double feature. But we all got bored I just wasn't in the mood to watch a movie. So Dally suggested botherin' Socs. Dally didn't say anything too inappropriate because his sister was there but it was still amusing. We eventually sat down and finished the movie. Dally just couldn't stand it so he wandered off with Tim. Steve and Soda came by lookin' for Two-Bit but we had no clue where he was. When the movie ended it was just me, Johnny and Delia. It was about eleven and Darry was letting me stay out 'till one tonight. So we walked around for a bit we finally reached the park when we saw the blue Mustang near us. Johnny started shaking. "shit" I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Delia asked.

"Socs." I say "They always jump us greasers."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Nothing." Johnny said flatly.

They stopped the car and four or five got out. They weren't drunk but we were still terrified.

"Shit!" Johnny said trembling. The Socs. started to chase us. I didn't want to run as fast as I could because I couldn't leave Delia and Johnny. The Socs. caught up to us and side tackled Johnny and I. They left Delia alone 'till she punched a guy in the face and they threw her into the tree 'causing her to get knocked out. I looked over at Johnny and he was getting hit really hard. I got punched a few times. Then the Socs. pulled out a knife. I tried to yell for help but the Soc. kneeled harder on my stomach and punched me in the throat. I couldn't breathe or talk I was trying to breathe but I couldn't and I was freakin' out. The Soc. picked the knife up and started sawing away at my hair. He kept digging his knee into my stomach. I then heard voices and they started to drown me in the nearby fountain. They left after a while and I managed to get myself out of the fountain I was hacking. Then everything got blurry and then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Darry:

It was three A.M. and Pony wasn't home yet. I was starting to get a little worried, but I just figured that he fell asleep in the lot… again. Then Dally came over.

"Ponyboy home?" Dally asked, he was nearly mumbling and scowling.

"Nope." I said as I continued to read the newspaper.

"Then where the hell is he?" Dally demanded.

I set the newspaper on the table. "Not sure he was supposed to be home two hours ago. Is Delia at home?"

"Nah she's probably with Pony."

I sighed, why couldn't he just use his head? I was so tired and didn't feel like going after him. "Are they in the lot?"

"No, I was just there."

I stood up "Come on they're probably in the park, Pony loves it there." Dally and I ran to the park. I had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong I just didn't know what. "PONYBOY!" I yell but there is no answer. I had a feeling they were here, I ran down a bit more and Dally followed me. Then we saw Johnny in a heap, blood tricking down his face. Dally didn't say anything he just looked at him. Whenever something happened to Johnny he was like this I didn't really know why though, all I knew is that he cared deeply for Johnny. I bent down and started to shake Johnny's shoulder. "Come on Johnny wake up." I said quietly. Dally pushed me out of the way and started to shake him and say his name over and over again. "Dally I'm going to go look for Pony and Delia." Dally nodded and kept shaking Johnny hoping he will wake up.

I sprinted toward the middle of the park where the fountain was. Sure enough Ponyboy was all wet and lying next to the fountain. "Ponyboy?" I said almost whispering.

He started coughing "Yeah." He said almost silently.

"You alright?" I say as compassionately as I could. I actually wouldn't know what I would do if Ponyboy died…

"I guess so." He said and started to cough again.

"What happened." I said as I sat next to him. He was bleeding and bruised all over, even on his neck. His hair was really messy and way shorter than it used to be, he's not gunna get over this one well his hair was his pride and joy.

"We got jumped by some Socs. Where's Johnny?" He said getting more anxious.

"He's fine Pony, but you need to relax." I said sternly Ponyboy nodded and I realized he was shaking. "It's alright Pony they ain't gunna hurt you." I rubbed his shoulder and he started to cry. "Come on, cryin' isn't going to do anything." I hated crying.

"They tried to kill me Darry!" he said nearly yelling.

"Pony calm down!" I said more assertively. He stopped and laid down shivering. I gave him my coat, which I guess helped, till it started to poor. "Did you see Delia?" Ponyboy nodded and said she was next to a tree. I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Listen Pony, I'm going to go look for her and you stay here." I looked around nervously. "No one is going to come, you'll be fine."

"I'm alright Darry, I'll come with you."

I sighed "Fine, just take it easy." I smiled at him and started to search the nearby trees. These Socs. really need to stay away from here. I'm surprised no one is dead yet…

"Found her!" Ponyboy yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I raced towards the fountain. I saw Ponyboy try to drag her out, her head was out of the water which was better that it being under. I moved Pony to the side and pulled her out as softly as I could. She was bloody and there was a small amount of blood in the fountain, her face was cut up and so where her hands. She was also missing her jacket. Pony and I both tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. Feeling hopeless I picked her up and we started to quickly walk towards Dally and Johnny.

Johnny and Dally were both sitting against some trees smoking. Dally stood up when we put her on the ground.

"She's not waking up Dall… I don't know what to do." I said flatly.

Dally put out his cigarette and gave her CPR, which I was shocked he knew. I was about to ask him how he knew that but before I could he looked at me and shook his head, as if he knew what I was about to say. She started to cough and Dally grinned. She slowly sat up gasping for air. Dally looked over at Ponyboy and started to crack up. Usually I would tell Dally to lay off, but I was way to tierd.

"What Dally." Pony said harshly.

"Your hair!" Dally said laughing ever harder than before. I sat against a tree and nearly fell asleep.

Ponyboy touched his hair and gasped "Stupid Socs. cuttin' peoples hair off…"

"That's seriously the only thing you care about!?" Johnny said surprised. "You could have died!"

Ponyboy shrugged "You could have to Johnny." Ponyboy said like he didn't care at all.

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway." Johnny said too loudly.

Dally looked at Johnny, like he was going to slap the livin' day lights out of him "Don't you ever say that ever again." Dally said using a tone of voice that he might as well hit him.

Shock quickly crossed Johnny's face "Sorry Dall."

"Can we go?" Delia said quietly

"Yeah there's nothin' to do here." Dally said. Ponyboy took off my jacket and handed it to Delia who quickly put it on, she must have been freezing. Pony and I made sure Johnny got home alright and we told him he could come over if he wanted too. Pony and I walked into our house and Ponyboy went straight into his room and fell asleep. Sodapop was sound asleep and I was glad he was, he would have freaked if he where there. I didn't even bother checking to see the time, I just went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dally:

We walked to our house, but neither of us where tired, so we just went to the lot. We sat there for a few minutes, silently. "What happened Delia?" I say trying to cover up my anger.

"The Socs. started to beat up Johnny and Ponyboy so I threw a punch and got thrown against a tree. I pretended to be knocked out"_ coward _"in case things got worse. Then I saw Pony get drowned so I started to punch the guy drowning him, then they started to down me." _ Idiot _"Right before my lungs started to burn they ran away, I guess they heard the fuzz or something. I pushed Pony out of the fountain and I fell back in and everything just went black." I was really mad; I can't believe she's been here for like a day or two and she nearly died! "Dally…." She sounded as if she were going to continue but she didn't.

"Listen you better wise up, Delia… you get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing can touch you." I realized what I had said may have been a bit harsh… alright really harsh, especially to say to my kid sister, if it where Pony it would be alright. She looked stunned or frightened. "Sorry Delia, I didn't mean it…"

She cut me off "You're right Dall, I wouldn't have nearly been drowned to death. Thanks." She got up and stormed off into the darkness and I went to sleep.

I woke up really early in the morning. I saw the sunrise and it was amazing, all the colors, the gold and the fog. It reminded me that there was still a small amount of good in this world, like Johnny. I just had a feeling that Ponyboy would kill someone one day, even though he was a good kid, there was just something about Johnny. I realized how cold it was and that I wasn't in the lot. I was near the fountain I was drenched and blood was all over my hands. "What the hell?" I couldn't remember anything that had happened with me over here. How could those Socs. even beat me up? Nothing made sense. I decided to go over to the Curtis' house since Darry always left the door unlocked. Maybe once I warmed up I would remember what happened. I stood up, found my coat which was in the fountain and started walking over to the Curtis', shivering.


End file.
